La Leyenda de la Princesa
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un amor, un hechizo y una promesa, que el tiempo pondrá a prueba. Por que como dice el dicho, las palabras se las lleva el viento, mientras los hechos perduran en el tiempo. (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso por entretenimiento y para distraerme.**

**La leyenda de la Princesa**

**Un amor, un hechizo y una promesa, que el tiempo pondrá a prueba. Por que como dice el dicho, las palabras se las lleva el viento, mientras los hechos perduran en el tiempo.**

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existía un reino a lo lejos, en un bosque lejano. Un lugar tan alejado que pocos conocían su ubicación o existencia. En aquel lugar, vivía el rey, la reina, su hija y todo la una población de 1000 habitantes aproximadamente, era un reino pequeño. _

_La princesa, había nacido dotada de mucha belleza y varios dones que los dioses sabiamente le habían obsequiado. Los reyes no podían desear algo más, pues su hija era todo o eso era hasta que…-_

La bruja se interpuso…y blablabla…-el relato es interrumpido-

Ey, Milo me vas a dejar seguir contando o qué?!-se quejo la joven que narraba la historia-

Siempre es lo mismo…-se quejo nuevamente-

Ya Milo calla, y tú Tania sigue- ordeno Aioros, que al igual que todos los demás querían seguir escuchando la historia que se veía interesante-

Bien…-acepto la castaña-_ al cumplir dieciséis años, la princesa comenzó a recibir las visitas de los jóvenes interesados en contraer matrimonio con ella, que al ser muy hermosa muchos de ellos lo deseaban así. Una tarde cuando las puertas del palacio se cerraban y daban por concluida las visitas de los jóvenes, un hermoso joven llegó al pueblo. Los pobladores que jamás lo habían visto por allí, creyeron que se trataba de uno de los dioses disfrazado o que el joven era de descendiente de estos._

_El joven sin mirarlos siquiera o dirigirles palabra alguna…-_

Ese joven me suena a alguien- los ojos de Milo apuntaron al rubio, Shaka que lo ignoro-

Milo si sigues interrumpiendo yo me largo-amenazó ya molesta la amazona- ni a mis primos les soporto tanto-

Ya, ya sigue…-movió la mano el peli azul de manera desinteresada-

_A llegar a las puertas del castillo. La reina, que paseaba por una de las altas habitaciones, pudo observar al hermoso joven. La belleza, la juventud la atrajeron. La reina del hermoso joven se había enamorado._

Venado harán al rey -una vez más Milo interrumpía la narración-

Al demonio contigo Milo-Saga y Kanon saltaron sobre él y lo amordazaron- sigue…-alentó Kanon una vez amordazado Milo, castaña que asintió-

_El joven se presento como príncipe de uno de los reinos más grandes y que más lejos de este reino estaba, pero había escuchado de la princesa y su belleza que sumado a los talentos y dones que los dioses le habían dado la hacían una mujer digna de reinar junto a él. La princesa tras las cortinas que separaban al trono de los reyes con el salón principal, escuchaba todo. Una mueca de enfado se formo en su hermoso rostro, pues pensaba que quien se creía ese joven como para juzgarla según lo escuchado, porque ella se consideraba tan igual a las demás chicas, solo una corana las diferenciaba y no se creía jamás superior a ninguna de estas._

_Ante la sorpresa del rey y reina, la princesa se presento frente al joven quien quedo deslumbrado con la belleza de la joven. Era linda en verdad y había algo en ella que la hacía mucho más._

_Puede que usted considere a la princesa "digna" de reinar junto a usted pero quien dijo que ella lo encontraba "digno" de ser su rey- expresó con aspereza y ante el asombro del príncipe y sus padres, abandonó el lugar-_

_Las palabras de la joven princesa en lugar de desagradar al príncipe, le hicieron quererla mucho más, por lo que un tiempo se quedo en aquel lejano reino._

_Los días pasaban y mientras más el príncipe se quería acercar a la princesa está más lo rechazaba. Pero ella no era la única que hacia aquello, o no, la madre de la princesa había visitado en varias ocasiones al elegante príncipe que la había rechazado ya todas la veces. Humillada y molesta porque el príncipe la rechazará por su hija, una noche de luna nueva fue buscar a un hechicero. Camino por días al profundo de los cerros, un lugar oscuro y sin vida, encontrado en este lugar al hechicero que tanto buscaba._

_Le pidió hacer que el príncipe se enamorará de ella. Que dejara atrás a su hija. El hechicero acepto de buena ganar trabajar para la reina y recibir los pocos por sus servicios._

_La tarde se acercaba y la joven, que solía pasear por el bosque junto a su hermoso tigre, junto a un pequeño lago había descansado. De lejos el príncipe la observaba y más encantado de ella se quedaba. Que pureza de alma podía tener la princesa, como para que una fiera como lo era ese tigre la obedeciera, se veía como un animal tan dócil eh indefenso._

_Un ruido entre las ramas del bosque, sacaron al joven de su contemplación. Busco rápidamente la manera de esconderse y evitar ser descubierto. Desde la copa del árbol donde fue a esconderse, pudo ver a ser obscuro acercarse a la joven y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar en su ayuda pudo ver como aquel ser se detenía y la contemplaba, se dio media vuelta y dejo aquel lugar sin que la princesa y su compañía se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

_El hechicero de la princesa se había enamorado y ante la reina negó brindarle su ayuda. Molesta por no conseguir sus objetivos, decidió hacer algo distinto para que el príncipe se fijara en ella._

_Noches de luna y días de hermoso sol pasaron. El hechicero hicieron de todo por conquistar el corazón de aquel ser "amado". Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano, pues la princesa al fin había aceptado al príncipe…-_

Clásico…-escucharon vía cosmos y al fijarse en quien había dicho eso, vieron como Milo ponía los ojos en blanco-

No es clásico…-Mu, interrumpió los gritos de la castaña- porque la historia es triste, no termina como todas las historias…-para sorpresa de todos el carnero hablaba-

Conoce la leyenda?-preguntó la castaña-

Si, es una leyenda de mi pueblo-se encogió de hombros al contarlo-

Wau, pero como llegó hasta mi abuela?!-pregunto sorprendida de cómo una leyenda del otro lado del mundo había llegado a oídos de su abuela-

No lo sé- contesto sin más-

Ya carnero, deja que siga…-para sorpresa de todo DM, pedía la continuación del relato-

Bueno…-la castaña miro raro al cangrejo dorado pero decidió seguir-

_Por lo que solían pasar más tiempo juntos lo cual molestaba a la reina y a hechicero. Pero lo que acabo con la paciencia del hechicero fue enterarse de que la boda de los dos príncipes se acercaba. Molesto por no haber conseguido que la princesa se enamorara de él, decidió enviarle la peor maldición que conocía y la peor que podía existir._

_De noche cuando la Luna y las sombras nada de tu belleza dejen ver, como eres serás. De día cuando el sol alumbre y las sombras se alejen, otro serás.- le lanzó el hechizo que fue a cumplirse un día antes de su boda-_

_El rey fue el primero en ver a su hija convertida en algo que no era. Por Amor a ella y por desconfianza de todos, mientras la luna brillaba a un bosque la guiaba y junto a su fiel amigo de rayas, en aquel lugar la dejaba. _

_Los años pasaron, porque así debe ser. La princesa oculta en lo profundo del bosque había aprendido a vivir por su cuenta, aprovechando el hechizo dado para hacer las cosas que su apariencia verdadera no se lo permitía._

_Bajo la luna pedía que el hechizo se terminara y que pudiera volver con su padre, pero por más que lo hacía nada pasaba. Cinco años después, cuando se preparaba para regresar de aquel lago que solía visitar…era de noche y su apariencia era como la de siempre, es por ello que el príncipe la conoció._

_Por más que intento alejarse y su amigo felino intento ahuyentar al príncipe, este no cedió. Se aferraba a la oportunidad de volverla a encontrar. _

_No te vayas, no me dejes ahora que te encontrado. Por años te busque y por años regrese a este lugar esperando volver a verte y ahora que lo hago, no te vayas te lo ruego…-pidió con desesperación, provocando lagrimas en la princesa que por más que lo intento no pudo evitar más que el joven la abrazara, al final ella también lo extrañaba- donde estuviste por años?, tu padre me dijo que no te buscar, que te dejara y te olvidara…pero jamás pude…-la princesa se aferro más al joven y lloro lo que años se guardo._

_La princesa nunca contesto el porqué de su huida, ni el porqué de su tristeza, simplemente acepto su compañía. La noche comenzaba a terminar por lo que la princesa comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo, miedo de que él la viera de esa manera y la dejara por lo que se puso de pie y trato de huir._

_La noche acaba, debo regresar- se excuso al ver que él no la soltaba-_

_A donde?- pregunto preocupado por sus acciones-_

_De noche soy como me vez, pero de día soy otro…-concluyó antes de soltar su mano con brusquedad y correr hacia lo profundo del bosque- perdóname…-lagrimas caían mientras corría hacia la cabaña donde vivía, sin percatarse de que el príncipe la seguía-_

_La luz del sol nacía y justo a tiempo tras el resguardo de su cabaña la metamorfosis ocurría._

_Por favor, abre y dime que pasa…-la voz del príncipe la asustaron, había sido tan descuida- te espere por años, no me importa que pase o como te veas o lo que seas, solo déjame estar a tu lado…-escucho suplicar al joven tras la puerta-_

_No puedo, una maldición cargo conmigo…-expresó en un susurro la joven pero el príncipe había escuchado la distorsión en su voz-_

_Te amo, y eso jamás cambiara aunque el tiempo pase…-prometió y el corazón de la princesa conmovió, por lo que abriendo la puerta se dejo ver…_

Un monstruo!-chilló Milo una vez más por cosmos para molestia y desesperó de todos-

Ya me cansaste Milo…-Saori, que nadie supo cuando llego lo amenazó con su báculo- te callas o te dejo inconsciente…?-pregunto con enfado a lo que el bicho eligió la más sensato-ahora continua…-pidió a la castaña que asintió-

_Para sorpresa del joven aun mantenía su belleza, sus ojos, su cabello, todo era igual…a excepción de que su cuerpo femenino ahora era masculino…_

Ah! Ya me acorde?!-grito que una vez más cortó la narración-

Con un demonio quien fue?!-rugió casi toda la orden de Atena que estaba en la casa de Aries-

Que te acordaste Shion?-Docko, que estaba cerca a él atino a preguntar-

Esa leyenda ya la escuchado…-afirmo-

Y para eso interrumpes, ya guarden silencio o verán…-amenazó la peli lila-

Son peor que niños…-suspiro con cansancio la castaña-

_La princesa esperaba que él príncipe se alejara y olvidara su promesa, pero no fue así para su sorpresa él siguió junto a ella…-_concluyo la historia-fin!

Cómo?!- más de uno no se creía que terminara allí- acaba así por favor…que pasó con el hechizo, con la reina, el hechicero?!-exigieron los oyentes-

A mí no me miren…- se encogió de hombros la castaña- yo tampoco me la creí cuando mi abuela la concluyo así…-expresó despreocupada-

_El príncipe le prometió buscar la forma de romper el hechizo y tras ello, la dejo para ir a buscar una solución. Pero por más que la princesa lo espero el jamás regreso y hasta ahora ella lo sigue esperando…_-la voz de Mu, calmo la revuelta de todos los caballeros y Saori que querían linchar a la lince-así concluye la leyenda…-expresó Mu-

Oh…-más de uno dejo salir esa expresión-

Es tan triste…-Saori, salió huyendo de Aries-

Muy triste…-uno a uno los dorados se fueron sentando nuevamente alrededor de la sala-

Si por ello hay una imagen que representa a la princesa que junto a su fiel mascota esperan a la vuelta del príncipe por alguna parte de Asia…-explico poniéndose de pie- bueno chicos ahí se ven…-se despidió para descender de Aries-

Pero, pero termina así?!, Shion tú debes saber cómo termina en realidad…-expresó Shura con molestia-

Cierto no concluye así-acepto Shion de manera seria- pero Mu no lo sabe o no se acuerda…-indico para sorpresa de todos- era muy pequeñito cuando se lo conté…-agregó-

Ya cuenta!-exigieron los demás dorados-

Va, va…- acepto narrar-

_El hechicero había pagado con su vida aquel hechizo y la reina de igual manera, pues un hechizo de esa magnitud que ni siquiera al encontrar el amor verdadero se rompía valía aquello. La única manera de romper el hechizo era que la princesa y el príncipe se amaran de verdad por muchos siglos. Es por ello que el príncipe pidió a la diosa del sol y la luna, que le permitieran reencarnar a él y ella, cerca y se conociera para así poder cumplir su promesa. Ambos dioses aceptaron la vida del joven, por otorgarle su renacimiento y el de la princesa cada cierto tiempo, para que de esa manera y con el tiempo el hechizo se rompiera y su amor viviera con el tiempo. _

_La princesa nunca supo del sacrificio del príncipe por lo que se quedo esperándolo…_

Es por ello que se cuenta que hasta los días actuales, es posible que la princesa y el príncipe reencarnen y aunque ellos no recuerden nada de sus vidas pasadas, siempre se encuentran y se enamoran…-concluyó Shion dejando ni tan conformes con el final a los dorados oyentes-

Ya se acabo su descanso chicos a entrenar…-ordeno Shion al ver que ninguno se movía-

*****M*****

**Hola!**

**Como están por allí chicas lindas?!. Espero bien!**

**Aquí les dejo un fic muy peculiar. Peculiar por que nació después de que me narro mi mamá una historia que le había narrado su abuela, aunque un poco cambiada ya que la original es más cruel y triste pero…yo la adapte para este fic. Bueno este fic será un tanto Yaoi y Hetero, no sé si me entienden, ya que ni yo me entiendo a veces….jajajaja…**

**Aun no se qué pareja sería buena para que hagan el personaje de la princesa y el príncipe, si alguien me quiere dar una sugerencia, se las recibo con gusto siempre y cuando respeten lo siguiente:**

**Las únicas parejas que me gustan y de las que puedo escribir son: **

**Shaka x Mu, Milo x Camus, DM x Afro, Aioros x Shura, Hyoga X Shun**

**Así que la que les guste más me dicen y los pongo como principales…**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Día de Luna y Noche de Sol**

Después de un extraño cuento, traído de las lejanas tierras del nuevo mundo, pero resulto que ese cuento en realidad era una leyenda. Leyenda nacida en un civilización tan compleja como lo era la lemuriana.

Los entrenamientos, en el santuario eran menos constantes y menos exigentes de lo que eran cuando había una guerra en puerta. En realidad, los entrenamientos eran más una forma de controlar tanta testosterona que otra cosa...

Voy por Mu - expreso Milo que miraba atento la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en medio del coliseo - el gigante no es rival -

Eso si Alde no lo coge - contradijo Aioria que igual al escorpión observaba - la fuerza es su fuerte - se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada de los demás en el -

Aioria, el lemuriano si bien quisiera hace rato le hubiese puesto una paliza encima - arrugo el seño al ver al gigante, casi acertar uno de sus golpes - Mu, es fuerza y agilidad - concluyo y se cruzo de brazos - no mas que es muy SHUN - más de uno entendió a que vino eso (no gusta pelear) -

Lo dices porque te dejo ganar? - Saga se gano una mirada asesina por parte del bicho - que?, se canso de humillarte! - todos rieron ante las palabras del gemelo -

Uno, dos, tres! - Kanon, que hacía de referí, dio por terminada la pelea - siguiente! - grito al dar como vencedor a Mu de Aries -

Se los dije! - celebro Milo, como quien gana la champions league* -

Milo, solo Aioria te dio la contra - Camus con su eterno semblante, repuso -

Eso me dolió - Alde venia sobándose el estómago -

Disculpa, Alde se me paso la mano - se disculpo el lemuriano -

Eh, chicos! - Afro, le tiro una botella de agua a Alde y Mu - buena pelea! - celebro -

Gracias! - Mu se sentó junto al peli celeste, para observar a Saga enfrentarse a DM -

Uh! - corearon los dorados al ver a DM recibir de lleno un golpe en el rostro -

Eso hasta a mi me dolió! - grito Shura, como quien mete candela -

Calla cabra, que luego cuando te toque no queremos maldiciones y mención de toda nuestras descendencia y ascendencia - lo callo Aioria, a lo que los demás le secundaron. Conocido era el carácter del español, y más cuando iba perdiendo -

Que molestar tu - Shura no reprimió el rodar los ojos, al escuchar a su declarado contreras* -

***M***

Unas horas después y de ver como medio santuario se emocionaba ante la batalla de los dorados, y que solo ellos quedaran después del entrenamiento...

Princesa! - un grito proveniente de la nada, llamo la atención de los caballeros dorados que se comenzaron a ver entre sí, como esperando que alguno de ellos supiera de donde vino eso - princesa! - otra voz salió de la nada -

A quien llaman? - Aioros, se puso de pie, mientras decía ello -

Quiénes son?! - todos los dorados se pusieron en guardia ante lo que suponían podía tratarse de un enemigo -

Princesa, como puede permitir que se le toque?! - de la nada y frente a ellos, dos hermosos tigres aparecían -

Tigres que...Hablan! - los dorados quedaron el shock al ver a dos gatitos súper desarrollados, frente a ellos y hablando -

Princesa! - el tigre o mejor dicho la tigresa de color negro con rayas doradas hablo - es indigno que este entre tanto varón, salvaje - hablo con molestia -

Lo que dice Noche de Sol, es cierto princesa - ahora hablo el tigre de color dorado y rayas negras - no debe estar aquí - concluyo -

Día de Luna, llevémosla a casa - apuro la tigresa o lo que el tigre asintió -

Ok, que nos dieron en el desayuno? - pregunto Milo, que al igual que los otros no entendían nada de nada -

Nos volvieron a cambiar droga por azúcar - fue ahora DM, el de las palabras -

Seguramente debemos haber caído en un coma, después tanta pelea - explico, con pose de gran pensador Saga -

Lo crees? - Kanon, igual que su gemelo veía incrédulo todo - para mi, que esto es una consecuencia de estrés provocado por tanto presión - dio a conocer su teoría -

Nuestra amada princesa, ha estado rodeada de tanto, tonto... - la tigresa parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto - pero como el príncipe lo ah permitido? -

Príncipe, usted no debía de exponer a nuestra amada princesa - Día de Luna expreso con indignación -

Se supone que debería cuidarla de todo y todos, no exponerla -

Rugió el tigre -

Aioria, al ataque! - ordeno Milo, como si este fuera un animal de caza -

No estoy para bromas, bicho - Aioria se masajeo las sienes, como si con eso pudiese hacer desaparecer a ambos tigres -

Ya no sean payasos - y al fin, el rubio Shaka hablaba - se nota a leguas que estos dos tigres son especiales - el discurso del rubio fue cortado -

Oh!, como hiciste para darte cuenta?, oh! Gran Shaka tu gran sabiduría me impresiona - el sarcasmo usado por Afro, hiso reír a más de uno -

Decía...- Shaka ignoro a sus compañeros - el motivo de que se hayan mostrado debe ser muy fuerte. Que los ha traído aquí? - cuestiona a ambos felinos -

Era momento. El señor Apolo y la señora Artemisa, no están muy contentos de que Atena haya interferido en sus asuntos - hablo el tigre -

Es por ello que nos han enviado a por nuestra princesa y el príncipe - termino la tigresa -

Y quien...? - Mu, inclino levemente su cabeza, un gesto claro de que tenía dudas - es su princesa y príncipe? -

Pues... -

*****M*****

***champions league: o la liga de campeones, antiguamente conocida como la copa europea, las que sepan de futbol saben a qué me refiero.**

***contreras: a todo le da la contra (así le decimos en mi ciudad a ese gente)**

*****M*****

**PV: hola - con un gran desanimo saluda -**

**Ikki: y ahora? - o.o? - que te pasa?! - la sacude de un lado a otro -**

**PV: perdió!, perdió! - grita cual maniática -**

**Ikki: quien?, que? - un tanto preocupado -**

**PV: el Bayer de Múnich! Perdió! - T.T -**

**Ikki: y? - le mira con aburrimiento y desinterés -**

**PV: como que, y?! - lo zarandea - la champions league! Perdió! - sigue gritando cual loca-**

**Ikki: ya la perdimos... - Ikki niega - bueno lindas, nos leemos... Tengo que llevar a la loca - le acaricia el pelo - tranquila, tranquila... - como si fuera una bestia salvaje la trata - **

**PV: odio a Messi y al Barcelona! - grita al cielo - chicas si este cap. Salió un asco ya saben a quién culpar - tira el teclado y se lleva arrastrando al fénix, que esta impactado por la reacción de PV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesa y Príncipe **

Prometo volver por ti, pero no antes de encontrar una manera de romper este hechizo - los ojos de la princesa se empañaron en lágrimas al ver a su príncipe prepararse para partir. Cuanto tiempo se iría y si no había solución a su mal, que pasaría? - Sol y Luna te cuidaran...volveré - y un beso sello esa promesa, su primer beso y el único fue para él y siempre sería así -

...- porque no lo detuvo? Porque su lengua se paralizó en ese instante. Hubiese dado todo por decirle, quédate a mi lado, más no pudo -

Jamás olvidaremos el color de su cabello, su color de ojos y mucho menos su hermosura de alma y físico...- la Tigresa se acercó lentamente sin apartar su mirada, mientras en su memoria revivia la imagen de su amiga -

Por más que reencarnes, por mas que cambies en tu aspecto físico, nosotros los encargados por el príncipe y tu padre, jamás nos olvidaremos de como fuiste... - el tigre imitó a su gemela - los dioses gemelos nos permitieron presentarnos junto a ti princesa, ya no tendrás que esperan la noche para verme o el día pera ver a mi hermana -

Los dioses gemelos nos prometieron regresar a tu lado y ahora...- los felinos no apartaban la mirada de quien en tiempo atrás fue su amada amiga -

Quietos! ningún paso más - advirtió el Géminis al ver a los Tigres aproximarse demasiado a su compañero -

Princesa por favor vuelva con nosotros, los dioses gemelos nos dijeron que en esta era el hechizo terminara y ... - la felicidad de los Tigres era perceptible -

Mu alejate de ellos lentamente - ordenó el caballero guardián de décimo templo, preparándose para atacar si los Tigres seguían con la idea de acercarse a Mu, a más de un caballero todo ese asunto le estaba dando mala espina, y Shura estaba más que dispuesto a atacar si era necesario, por lo que los tigres le miraron amenazadores -

Yo no creo que...- Aioria se acercó a los felices felinos, que dejaron la molestia atrás la molestia atrás al ver al castaño - donde esta su princesa? - cuestionó, deteniendo de esa manera la alegría de los Tigres -

Es que acaso príncipe, que no se ha dado cuenta ya...? - la tigreza reflejó en su tono de voz, tristeza y más al ver el gesto de desconcierto del castaño -

Príncipe? - más de uno se pregunto si había escuchado bien, esos gatitos habían llamado príncipe a Aioria?. Eso era algo que nadie se esparaba -

Esto debe ser obra de la bruja...- Sol de noche miró a su hermana -

Atena, debió sellar su memoria...- aportó Luna de día - es eso o por elección propia lo hicieron -

Princesa...- ambos Tigres se acercaron Mu - el tiempo paso, su promesa cumplió, el volvió y el hechizo se rompió...- hablaron en una sola voz. Esperando que lo dicho por los gemelos fuera verdad que la memoria volviera hacia el León y el carnero, que para ellos serían sus eternos príncipe y princesa -

Luna y Sol, por tiempo espere verle más el no regresó...fui en su búsqueda...en el camino sólo dolor...- ambos Tigres se acomodaron bajo las suaves manos del lemuriano y se frotaron buscando de esa manera de reconfortarla como siglos atrás lo habian hecho - los años pasaron y la encontré a ella...- los dorados, incluido Aioria se quedaron en shock al escuchar a Mu hablar y derramar lágrimas. Su voz había cambiado, a uno más suave - me ayudó y cuido...por eso fidelidad le jure...- terminó de expresar al tiempo de que su cuerpo se desvanecia, a tiempo Aioria reaccionó para no dejar que se golpeara -

que fue eso? - Aioria miró por largo rato el rostro de Aries, como perdido en un tiempo. Como si algo le viniera a la mente, tal vez una memoria

Un alma reencarnada para recuperar sus memorias sufre un fuerte debilitamiento, es por eso que los que no están preparado para ello, es mejor no hacerlo - explicó Shaka, al tiempo de que se acercaba al igual que sus demás compañeros. Algo en su interior se estremeció en su interior al ver a Mu en los brazos del León. No entendía que era eso -

La princesa estará bien?- pregunto con preocupacion Sol de noche mirando al de acuario -

No lo se - negó Camus que había puesto la mano sobre la frente del peli lila buscando saber si tenía temperatura -

Y ahora que hacemos? - Dite miró con preocupación a los demás - Shion pegara el grito, si ve a Mu en ese estado -

Ni que nosotros lo hubiésemos causado - le restó responsabilidad al asunto DM -

Princesa - Luna de noche lamio la mano de tibetano, buscando despertarlo -

Es mejor dejar lo descansar en Aries - expresó Aioros - hermano...- a la orden en Castaño menor alzó en brazos a Mu - Saga, vamos con Shion, debemos informarle de lo ocurrido. Kanon procura que esto no salga más allá de las doce casa, suerte tuvimos de que esto sólo lo preswnciaramos nosotros - Shura, Dite y Camus pueden quedarse con Mu. Milo, DM y Aldebaran permanezca atentos y mantengan vigilados a los gatos - todos asistieron a la orden dada por Sagitario - Shaka, eres el que mejor conoce del tema de reencarnaciones y memorias...-

Estaré en Virgo - corto las palabras de mayor, desconcertado a más de uno con su actitud. Que había pasado con Shaka, ahora?. Eso incluso lo pensaba el rubio que tampoco comprendio el porque estaba tan irritado -

Bien si tenemos una emergencia te llamaremos - advirtió el Aioros, sin dejar su seriedad a pesar de la molestia que le invadió la indiferencia del Rubio -

***M***

Veamos - Shion llevaba rato buscando en el mapa mundi, el destino que le habia dicho Saori que iba - Yemen...Yemen...oh...aquí estás...- sonrió al por fin saber donde se había escapado su diosa - pero que...- el cosmos levemente alterado de todos sus dorados le alertó - a quien estarán atormentando - expresó antes de negar. Sólo algún dios sabrá de donde sacaba paciencia para no matarlos - del intenso dolor, al fin nos librará...el sufrir y el llorar no existirán en su gran reino...-

Patriarca! - la voz de Aioros le sacó un suspiro de resignación. Su tranquilidad se había acabado -


End file.
